Alliance To Resistance
by St. Danger
Summary: Chris and his five other friends are on the run from Wyatt. When they escape to the Alliance HQ, a revelation is made. A revelation that will exile Chris and his friends, forcing them to create the Resistance. Songifc to "Rush" by Aly and AJ. Oneshot.


**Title:** Alliance to Resistance**  
Author:** Za Webmaster Authoress/St. Danger**  
Summary:** Chris and his five other friends do battle with Wyatt. They are summoned to the Alliance Headquarters, and recieving angering news. They have been exiled from the Alliance.**  
Notes:** Has a bit of a background plot of 'I am Alive', as for a few references in later chapters of it. Otherwise, this is just a simple song-fic oneshot. 'Rush' by Aly & AJ.  
Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the show...

**_Edit_**: May 17th, 2010. Changed names, fixed ridiculous spelling/grammar errors, did some minor modifications. Mostly preserved though, as a show of my progression as a writer.

* * *

_Into your head, into your mind  
Out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Chris ran as fast as he could through the ruined streets of San Francisco. Demons were on his tail, and he had to lose them. He screeched to a halt and sprinted back into the other direction. The demons must have shimmered in past him. Rounding a corner he took a moment to catch his breath. He ignored the blood that matted his clothes and hair. The demons shimmered all around him.

_'IDIOT!'_ his mind berated him furiously.

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can exclaim._

Chris blew up as many as he could with flicks of his wrist. He snapped his fingers, and several exploded. More dozen shimmered in, all conjuring fireballs of weapons of some sort. This was not Chris's day. Not his day at all.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

A fog blew through the streets, giving Chris cover. Chris spotted a female youth standing on the edge of a building, poised like a statue.  
Her shadowy figure was illuminated by a thin blue glow.

A spell was at work.

A dark brown-haired boy did the same, helping to quicken the pace. Justine and Seth. Two other teenage girls and another teenage boy were in the streets, vanquishing anything evil in their way. Natasha, Artemis, and Riley.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try._

The blonde girl, Justine, managed to get to Chris.

"Hurry, he's coming." she said, dragging him through the mess of bodies of the demons.

The fog blew away instantly, revealing the massacre and the group. A blonde man with blue eyes strode towards them, accompanied by several dozen demons and darklighters. It was REALLY not their day.

_Pulling you in, spinning you round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

"Wyatt." Chris breathed as horror spread across the pale faces of the group.

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

"RUN!" the team shouted together. They bolted, leaping over any barriers in their path.

"After them." Wyatt commanded tonelessly.

The demons laughed cruelly, and obeyed, charging after the Alliance members. Much swearing was the result of this command, from the Alliance members at least.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try._

"We have to get to HQ, NOW!" Justine shouted as she leapt over a piece of rubble with the skill of someone who had done it many times before.

"But Wyatt will find us if we orb!" Riley reminded her, narrowly missing his chance to crash into a twisted street sign as he glanced back at the enraged Wyatt.

It seemed hopeless as they ran down the ruined streets. They ignored the streams of crimson that poured into the sewers. The stench of rotted corpses and metallic blood blew through the wind. As they looked back at their enemies, who neared closer and closer with each second, they prayed for a miracle.

Not that it had ever done much good before.

But, as if to make up for ignoring their prior desperate pleas, someone allowed the group to vanish in a shimmering gold light. A summoning.

"NO!" Wyatt howled in frustration, his voice echoing through the desolate city.

_It takes you to another place,  
Imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again._

The six crash landed into the hard floor of their headquarters. Their headquarters was, at the moment, an abandoned school. Hardly suitable, but it was all they had been able to do while remaining above ground.

Unfortunately, their vision was terrible, and everything was spinning.

"I-eee dun't rememberrr summonings makiiinng yousss sick-ka." Artemis slurred, trying to stand up despite her body's logical protests.

She was laughed at by her 'friends', and she scowled in response. A rare moment of joy that would not last long.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

Chris stood up, recuperating quickly. He dragged his comrades to their feet.

"It wasn't a summoning." Riley grumbled sourly, rubbing his head.

"It was a demented summoning." Seth offered with a grin.

"It was both." Chris growled, his emerald green eyes flashing with a whirlpool of emotions.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try._

"Chris you have been a great Leader, but we think it's time someone else took over." said a voice.

A man named Cabot walked over to them, swaggering with an air of triumph and overbearing confidence.

In his late thirties, he was getting older, and although experienced, he was not accustomed and trained as Chris was. It was ludicrous to think this man could take over Chris's role.

Justine, Artemis, Natasha, Seth, and Riley burst out in hysterical laughter. Cabot scowled, an egotistical and enraged aura surrounding him.

"You're kidding right? No one could be better than Chris!" Natasha said through her laughter.

"Then you are _all_ out of the Alliance. We have all voted, and Chris could turn on us at any moment. So, if you are that loyal, you can leave with him." Cabot spat, ending the laughter instantly.

"Then we will go too." chorused several dozen people behind Cabot.

All loyal to Chris, and Chris only. Cabot was nothing to them.

"You don't have any right to do this Cabot." Chris said darkly, his demeanor changing instantly.

"Oh don't I? Chris _Halliwell_?" He sneered.

Everyone paled, including Chris. A dead silence fell over the room. His last name was 'Perry', or so he had told them. A lie.

He was Lord Wyatt's _brother._

"Fine." Chris's glare was one to rival all the Halliwell glares. Grabbing his pack from the ground, he stormed off, swearing under his breath.

"I'm coming with him." the five other members chorused, following obediently.

"Then it's official. Christopher _Halliwell_, Justine Rider, Artemis Florette, Natashanetta Bragin, Seth Temple, and Riley Rosencraft are therefore exiled from the Alliance. Team Falcon is hereby discharged from their posts in the Alliance and forbidden to return." Cabot announced to the rest of the room as the Team stalked out.

The room's atmosphere changed from dead silence to one of mourning. The greatest Alliance members were gone. Gone but never forgotten.

_Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try._

The group walked as far as they could, not even bothering to look back. The situation looked grim, more than it had when things had first been changed. They had no place to go, and they were on every wanted post and list in every single realm. 'Hopeless' seemed like a definite understatement.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked dully, once they were in the streets again.

"Ask Natashanetta..." Riley snickered.

Natasha hit him over the head, effectively silencing him. She never had told anyone of her real name, just that 'Natasha' was her nickname.

"Chris?" Justine asked sharply.

He was their leader, their best friend, and he was the one that they would follow through hell and back. Then again, this world certainly seemed like hell.

"We form a new Alliance. But our name will be more honest. The Resistance. The Resistance against Wyatt, the Dark Lord." Chris announced.

"Can we join?" asked a woman from behind them.

The six whipped around. A group several dozen people were there, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Some had children in their arms, the faces hopeful and pleading. Some had scars, some had tattoos, some were young, some were old, and they all had different teachings, ethnicities and powers. But one thing threw all that to the wind.

They wanted to save their world.

"Yeah. Come on, we've got an evil ruler to overthrow." Chris smiled, leading them through the torn streets of San Francisco

A new wave of hope washed over the world that day. A Resistance was formed by the greatest of the great, a Resistance that branched across the worlds. They were organized, powerful, and were the one true threat to Lord Wyatt Halliwell. Chris Perry Halliwell, well, he was their leader. Their hope. And they all had a task, a task to stop Wyatt. A task that would take the strength of the whole Resistance to complete.

* * *

**Some stuff has changed. Not much, but enough. I hope it's liked! Reviews are greatly appreciated. (Edit: I hopefully fixed all the awful grammar and spelling and awkwardness, without ruining the original story.)**


End file.
